


Tear You Apart (Chanyeol Oneshot)

by JunMomney



Series: CANNON FICS [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chanyeol Smut, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Sex, Smut, Tear You Apart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Hyoeun and Chanyeol have known and hated each other for four years. All they ever do is bicker and fight like children and their friends are almost getting tired of it. During EXO's most anticipated Halloween Party, Hyoeun accidentally went into Chanyeol's room as she was looking for a bathroom to use.





	Tear You Apart (Chanyeol Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this fic is inspired by the song "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge. This has nothing to do with Vampires or American Horror Story, this song is really old and I loved it the first time I heard it years and years ago!!!

He is attractive, I admit that part. But damn that boy is annoying as hell. A grown-ass man who cannot stay put for even just a second, who the fuck does that? I don’t get why people love him so much if only the fans knew how he is in real life.

He’s sleazy, he’s playful and not in a good way. He’s rude and just all around irritating. For short, he is a fuck boy. Wait no, no. He is the fuck boy. I guess he was well trained in acting because all of his fans adored him. He would act cute, innocent and all that shit, but behind all those acts, hides a trashy excuse of a person.

Every time I see him, even just a strand of his hair, ruins my day. I don’t understand why Iseul keeps asking him to hang out, and he keeps coming back to hang out even though all we ever do whenever we see each other is bicker.

Much to Chohee and Jongdae’s annoyance, it’s their call. I told them not to bring Chanyeol to any of our play dates, but Jongdae said Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the only people who are willing to come along. Iseul, on the other hand, enjoys it whenever she sees me and Chanyeol always on our throats about each other.

Jongdae was allowed to date Iseul, but EXO’s manager said that whenever they want to see each other in public, they have to have a company with them so that people wouldn’t suspect. You know so it would look like just a fun hangout time with friends, which to me sounds really ridiculous because their fans are not that stupid, but stupid enough not to know of Chanyeol’s real personality.

“Ugh, why does he have to go too?” I groaned, kicking Iseul’s thighs off my legs as I stood up to go to my room’s bathroom.

“Well… to be honest, Jongdae can go alone. But Baekhyun and Chanyeol wanted to come too.” Iseul explains.

“I’m going out if he’s going here; it’s okay if only Jongdae and Baekhyun show up, not him.” I refuse to say his name. Baekhyun was just as annoying, but since he’s nice to me, I can tolerate him. Chanyeol was never nice to me, not ever. Not even when we first met.

“It's fine Hyoeun, I can’t stop you. But where are you going?” Iseul asks as she spread around my bed. I got out my bathroom when I finished my business and grabbed my purse and stuffed my phone, keys, and wallet in it.

“I’m going to eat dinner alone, drink coffee at Starbucks and maybe do some late night grocery shopping. Do you need me to buy anything for you?” I said in one breath. Iseul stood up and we both exit my room.

“You know what I like, and buy a lot of it!” Iseul said and jumped up to give me a quick kiss on my cheek since I am way taller than her.

“Honey Butter Chips got it!” I clicked my tongue and gave her a quick wink.  
“I’m going grocery shopping, anything for you Chohee eonni?” I shout out to Chohee who was in the kitchen baking some cookies.

“Honey Butter Chips!!!” She excitedly shouts back! I can tell she’s smiling by the sound of her voice.

\---

Well shit. How convenient, just as I was about to call Chohee to ask if the visitors are still there, my phone suddenly want to act like a bitch and died on me. I swear to God, technology hates me.

“Well, you forgot to charge your phone, duh!” I whisper to myself as I was standing up from my seat.

It’s already 10 PM on a Friday night and Starbucks is closing for the night. I already did my mini grocery shopping a while ago. I have one bag full of honey butter chips and one bag full of random necessities of mine and around the house.

It’s relatively late and the EXO guys are probably on their way home. Thank God I don’t have to see him tonight, it was already an agony to be acquainted with him, and do I really need to suffer more with his presence? I deserve to be happy in life too.

I am aware of his pretty boyish face, his towering height, and his eyes that can melt you with just a stare. Also, his lips that look soft and kissable and his soft-looking hair that screams ‘run your fingers through me!’ whenever I see it…

“Oh God, stop your thoughts.” I cringed as I said those words to myself.

I need to stop thinking about him that way, his attitude is already enough to send me through the roof with hatred. But for some reason, I cannot deny that I am physically attracted to him.

Well, he’ll never know anyway unless I tell him, which I will never do, ever, not even on my deathbed. Not even if it’s the last thing that can save my life. Not even if it will cure me of whatever malady I will chalk up in the future when I get really old.

Never will he get the satisfaction of knowing how I sometimes think about him whenever my ovulation cycle comes around and I feel particularly horny for no reason at all.

Or how he is the main subject and object of every vivid as hell wet dreams I have night after night. He will never be gratified with the knowledge of my little crush and make fun of me with it for the rest of my life.

NEVER!!! EVER!!!

\---

“Can you stop right there?” I said to the cab driver while pointing at where my stop is, in front of my apartment complex. He carefully turns the wheel to the right and stopped the vehicle exactly in front of the door of the building.

“Thank you,” I said as the ahjussi hand in my card back along with the receipt from the credit card machine. He gave me a polite smile and a single head bow to acknowledge my thanks.

I got out the car effortlessly, balancing the two eco bags I have on both hands. When I got to the elevator, I pushed level 5 and fished for my keys inside my bag.

I got in front of our door and I can hear the muffled sound of a movie playing inside. Maybe Chohee and Iseul are still up, it’s Friday night after all.

Our door has digital locks, but I still prefer the old fashioned lock and keys. Also, I don’t want to let them know that I’m home, if I use the digital lock, it will make a loud beeping sound indicating that it was unlocked.

When I successfully unlocked the door with my keys silently, I turned the knob as gently as possible and pushed it open. The surround sound and the horror movie they were watching helped a lot and they didn’t even turn their heads when I got in.

They were all focused on the television while hugging their respective throw pillows in front of them, except for Iseul. Her head was buried in Jongdae’s chest and his arms are snaked protectively around her frame, as she hates horror movies.

Well she doesn’t really hate it, she just doesn’t like the jump scares because she gets startled easily. Convincing her to watch a horror movie tonight is beyond me.

I saw that there are only 4 people watching the movie. And I recognize that Chanyeol wasn’t one of them, maybe he didn’t go after all. I did a tiny celebratory dance and grinned with triumph.

Since the only source of light was the television, I slowly crept my way to my bedroom and I saw that the door was slightly ajar and the light was on. What, did I forget to turn off the lights? I was sure I did and even closed the door.

Maybe Iseul or Chohee went in to get something and forgot to turn it off, they always do that anyway. I pushed the door slightly and I was surprised by what I saw lying on my bed.

“What the fu—“ I whispered to myself but I stopped midway. What the hell is Chanyeol doing on my bed? Who the fuck allowed him to sleep on it?

I closed the door behind me silently and dropped all the things I was carrying on the floor to make a sound. It did make a tiny sound but he was still unmoving. I cleared my throat. Cleared it again two times after a few second, three times, four, and then five but nothing happened. He was still motionless and I can hear him snoring slightly.

“Seriously?” I voiced out this time. I’m determined to wake him up without touching him. I mean I would like to touch him but I hate him also, so that is not an option right now.

How dare he even enter my room without my permission? It was the only place that I can be free of his presence and there he is, ruining it again for me. I thought I wouldn’t see him tonight, but I was very wrong.

I walked near the bed where he is, dragging my feet in the process but since the floor was carpeted, it didn’t do much with the sound. I peered silently just to check him out a little bit. A little peep doesn’t hurt, right? Also, I’m thinking of maybe kicking or slapping him awake.

As I stare at him, the hotter my skin felt. It’s in the middle of autumn and it was pretty cold outside. The air condition in the house is room temperature.

But his closed eyes are so pretty with those thick lashes, his makeup less skin is also pretty; it looks smooth and supple with only a couple imperfections. His nose compliments his face with proportions and his lips… Those plump and pink lips scream ‘Kiss Me!’.  

I think my only problem with him physically was his ears, but damn even those are cute as fuck. He looks like a fucking hobbit. A huge Hobbit at that!!!

God fucking dammit, Park Chanyeol, you are very handsome! Are you even real? Are you even human? Fuck! What I would give just to kiss you right now.

“Why don’t you take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Chanyeol said with a huge taunting grin without opening his eyes.

“Holy shit!” I almost shat my pants with surprise when he suddenly spoke.

Just like those stupid dramas you see on the television, I lost my balance and I dove on top of him on my bed. I closed my eyes, prepared for the clash of our bodies together.

“Woah!” Chanyeol exclaimed as he caught me and he wrapped his arms around my waist for some reason.

I didn’t dare open my eyes, afraid and embarrassed with the current situation. The feel of his touch burned right through my clothes and onto my skin. Holy shit don’t fucking blush, Hyoeun DO. NOT. FUCKING. BLUSH!!!

I felt Chanyeol’s chest vibrate with a silent laughter and the air he let out through his nose envelope my face like a relaxing hot steam. I finally decided to open my eyes and the sight of his smug look made my face turn sour.

“You’re blushing, Hyoeun-ah. Do you like me that much?” Chanyeol said and his smug never left his face. I pushed myself off of him, but his grip on my waist tightened, refusing to let me go.

“Let go of me Chanyeol.” I hiss silently as I keep on trying to push myself off, but wouldn’t let me.

“No. Answer my question first.” He smiled knowingly at me. Both my arms are either side of his face now.

“What question?” I asked with my brows connected with a frown.

“What are you doing?” His lips curled slightly on one side as he asks.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that? What are you doing in my room?” I retaliate.

“I was snooping around; it’s my first time seeing your room. And I guess I fell asleep.” He answered arrogantly as if it’s normal to pry on anyone’s property.

“Who told you to enter my room? Nobody enters here except my roommates!” I ask another question as I try to wiggle myself off his gripe.

“The more you strife, the more I will tighten my grip Hyoeun-ah.” The heat of his breath on my face reminds me of a warm summer breeze and it’s making me want to close my eyes, but I fight it off.

“Let me go Chanyeol!” I protested the more.

“Just answer my question.” He grins up at me.

“I was planning on kicking your face to wake you up.” I sighed my answer to him; feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

The truth is, Chanyeol, I was checking you out. I was looking at your freaking beautiful face with your stupid almost perfect skin and your stupid pretty eyelashes that flutter like butterfly wings whenever you blink. And your perfectly-sized nose that compliments your face very well and, your juicy as fuck lips that I want to ravage so bad.

Of course, I can never voice that out.

“You can get off me now, or do you really want to stay that bad?” He scoffs at me with a tiny chuckle.

I didn’t even realize that his hug on my waist was already gone. I was distracted by my thoughts of him. I hate you Park Chanyeol!!!

“I uh— yeah, no.” I stutter and quickly jump off Chanyeol and brushed my clothes as if I stood up from sand.

I turned my back on him, facing my bathroom door and I swear to God I heard a tiny sigh exit his mouth. Maybe I just imagined it, because Chanyeol is incapable of feelings. For the last four years, I have known him, I’ve witnessed all the girls he has hurt left and right. One of the reasons why I hate Park Chanyeol.

“Please get out. I’m tired and I’m going to sleep.” I crossed my arms in front of my chest, still facing my bathroom door. I heard no movement from him.

“You know you want me to stay.” Chanyeol teased.

“Not tonight Chanyeol, I’m not in the mood.” I sighed in defeat, burying my face on my palms.

“Fine,” Chanyeol said as I heard him shift off the bed and my bedroom door opens. Wow, this is new. Usually, Chanyeol will press his shit on and continue pissing me off, but he also gave up.

“By the way, we have an early Halloween party on the 28th. I’m pretty sure Iseul will bring you along anyway, but you should come. I’m inviting you, thank me later.” Chanyeol added and slam my door shut with a loud bang.

What the fuck was that? Why would he think I will come just because he invited me?

\---

I don’t know how Chohee and Iseul convinced me and why I said yes to their convincing, but here we are now on our way to EXO’s dorm for their Halloween party. It was our first time going there and two of EXO’s managers picked us up, blabbering about how we should not spread around where EXO currently lives.

They have moved EXO 2 times this year already because Sasaengs keep finding out their current location. Of course, we already know all the rules, but I get it, he was just being cautious.

“Here we are. You girls go up first; I need to buy more food for the party.” Jongdae’s manager said as the driver, another EXO manager, and pull up the van into a stop in a fancy condominium underground parking lot.

“Do you need help oppa?” Iseul said, genuinely offers help.

“It’s fine, we can do it.” He said and Chohee slid open the door for us to exit.

“Are you sure, we can really help.” Iseul offered again as she smiled at the older man.

“You’re already in your costumes, just go! Their unit is on the eighteenth floor.”

As we stood in front of the elevator door, waiting for the lift to go down from the twenty-fifth, I checked my outfit on the reflective door. Green sleeveless dress with a thick black waistband in the middle, the dress ends just three inches above my knees, white knee-high schoolgirl socks and simple black ballet flats. I’m supposed to look like Buttercup.

I look to my left and Iseul is retouching her lipstick, holding her cushion compact to her face. She is wearing a red sleeved A-line dress with a similar black waistband like mine. Her dress is shorter compared to mine, it just barely covers her ass. Her socks higher about two inches below the hem of the dress and it hugged her toned legs well. Her three-inch heels made her look almost as tall as me. She’s supposed to be Blossom and the big-ass bow on her head confirms that.

“Do I look okay?” Chohee asks as she smoothes out the back of her dress.

“You look hot!” I confirmed with a wink and tongue click. The bubbles of our group, wearing a loose-fitting blue dress with a black stretchy belt around her waist. She’s also wearing the same knee high socks as mine and her favorite black chucks.

Our costumes scream our personality well. Iseul with her girly, borderline sultry style. Chohee with her cuteness. And me? Well, they tell me I’m a classic beauty, but I think I’m just plain and simple. And I like things like that, clean.

When we got to the eighteenth floor, there were only two doors there 1801 and 1802. The one on the left, 1801 was decorated with a cutout of a Jack-o-lantern with a few bats pasted around it and some cotton styled as cobwebs for effects.

We got in front of door 1801 and it suddenly flies open to reveal Jongdae’s face; he was wearing a Harry Potter costume. A scar on his forehead and circle specs with no lens. The sounds of medium volume music and laughter can be heard from the inside.

“Shit Jongdae, you scared me!” Iseul jumps up and dropped her purse on the floor. Jongdae laughed as he picks up his girlfriend’s bag.

“You look so hot,” Jongdae said and he licked his lips as he eyes Iseul from head to toe.

“I know!” Iseul sarcastically answered, she slightly hit Jongdae’s chest a little bit and giggled like a school girl.

“Wait, who are you guys supposed to be?” Jongdae scratched his head in confusion and touched the big bow on top of his girlfriend’s head.

“Duh, we’re the Powerpuff Girls!” Chohee scoffs with a laugh. The three of us rolled our eyes in unison.

“I’ve never watched that show, how would I know.” Jongdae chuckles guiltily. Iseul’s hands automatically snaked around her boyfriend’s waist and Jongdae’s hand settle on her butt and gave it a slight squeeze out of habit.

“Do you always have to flaunt your relationship to us?” I said under my breath and Chohee’s lips curled in a stifled smile on one side and gave me a tiny nudge to stop me from talking.

“What was that?” Jongdae asks and looks back at me as we walk through the hallway deep into their dorm. I guess he didn’t hear what I said.

“Nothing.” I smiled innocently and Jongdae smiled back.

“Guys they’re here!” Jongdae announced with his borderline annoying voice as we got to the living room.

Everyone looked at us and it suddenly made me feel conscious. I looked up and scan the room to see Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around the shoulders of two girls. He was wearing a Joker costume, his hair green in color, styled messily looking very stiff as wires with white spray on color on a small spot on the right side.

He smirked at me when our eyes met and I gave him a dirty look. His Joker makeup makes him look extra hot for some reason. And I shake my head slightly to stop my brain from side-tracking again.

“My favorite girls are here!!!” Chanyeol exclaimed and left the two girls hanging. He made his way to us and attempted to grab me by my arms, but I swatted him off.

“Don’t touch me, Chanyeol.” I scowl at him and I heard some of the girls in the mini crowd heave an excessive breath as if I did something illegal.

“You must be Hyoeun?” I heard someone said and I looked up to see who I recognized as Suho walking towards us, he removed the half mask he was wearing as he walked. I guess he must be Erik from The Phantom of the Opera.

Baekhyun, who was wearing Cony-inspired pieces of clothing, was silently laughing in the background when I pushed Chanyeol off. He whispered something to someone who I think was Sehun and they high-fived each other.  What was that about?

“Hi, I’m Suho, EXO’s leader. You can call me by my real name, Junmyeon.” He added and offered his hand to me first.

“Yes, I am Hyoeun. Nice to meet you Junmyeon-ssi.” I answered and gladly took his hand and gave him a genuine smile before I frown again as I look back at Chanyeol when I felt his hand land on my shoulder.

He gave me a knowing smirk on his face that tells me that tonight will be a long night for me. I know that he will do ways to piss me off and not enjoy the party. God, remind me again why I even agreed to go here?

“Hi, I’m Chohee,” Chohee said and shook hands with Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon,” Junmyeon said with a big welcoming grin on his face. He looks like a politician right now.

“Hiiiiii!” Iseul greeted extensively while she’s waving at him. Jongdae’s mouth formed an adoring smile when Iseul acted cutely.

“Hiiii! Nice to see you again, Iseul-ssi.” Junmyeon repeated her tone and giggled.

“So you came. I knew you’d come for me.” Chanyeol inched closer and whispered to me. His sleaziness is making me want to vomit and I haven’t drink any alcohol yet.

“I didn’t come here because of you.” I scoffed at him. Junmyeon, Chohee, Iseul, and Jongdae looked at us. It wasn’t intended to be loud, but I guess some people near us heard it.

“Why don’t you all drop your bags in my room first, girls?” Jongdae cleared his throat and interrupted the already starting razz between me and Chanyeol.

I flicked his hand from my shoulder and walked after the Jongdae, Iseul, and Chohee who were already on their way to the stairs. I swing my bag, making sure I hit Chanyeol and I heard a thud. When I looked back, he was stumped on the floor while cradling his stomach. He looked up at me with pure hatred in his eyes.

“Oops.” I put my hands up to my lips, toss my right foot up and proceeded to jog my way up the stairs. I heard Baekhyun making fun of Chanyeol now when I reached the top.

\---

Three tequila shots and 4 cups of beer later, I feel like peeing. So I went to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I was near it, Chanyeol suddenly came out of nowhere and beat me to the door. He stopped just outside it and held on the door so I can’t come in.

“Chanyeol please let me go first!” I called out over all the different noise. This was our first interaction again after I hit him in the stomach earlier.

“But I got here first.” He taunts and gave me a smug look. He got inside and sticks out his tongue at me before closing the door.

“Park Chanyeol, I swear to God I hate you so much!” I scowl as I keep banging the door and I can hear his laughter from behind the door.

“Hi Hyoeun, right?” I stopped banging the door and look up to see the pretty face of Oh Sehun.

“Y—yeah…” My voice trembled as I concentrate hard not to piss myself right there.

“I get it now…” Sehun’s words trail off as he keeps bobbing his head up and down while looking at me with a sly smile on his lips.  
“Are you okay?” He suddenly asked when he saw my struggle.

“Do you have another bathroom I can use?” I asked as I sink my nails onto my palms.

“Oh, there’s another one upstairs,” Sehun answered with a smile. I quickly bowed at him and brisk walk my way to the stairs, leaving him suddenly with his mouth open in slight shock.

I was already upstairs when I realized I haven’t asked which door was the bathroom. Oh well, I just have to open each door to find out.

I went in front of the first door, grabbed the handle and twist it slowly. I pushed the door to see a man and a woman making out on the bed. They didn’t seem to hear me so I quietly closed the door again. I can feel my heartbeat pulsing on my head now. The urgency of wanting to pee mixed with seeing two people making out is not a good feeling at all.

“What are you doing?” His deep voice suddenly spoke when I successfully opened and almost pushing the door agape. I swear to God I almost peed my pants!

“Don’t fucking startle me Chanyeol, I’m looking for the restroom! I need to pee!” I almost screamed at him.

“That’s my bedroom…”

“Do you have a bathroom in there?” I asked.

“Yeah…”

“Good!”

I proceeded to push his bedroom door wide and flick the lights on, I was met with a relatively clean room. The bed was made and an acoustic guitar is resting on it. The room was full of other instruments and toys, but they were all nicely placed in their respective corners.

I saw another door that was slightly ajar and I can make out the shape of a toilet bowl. I sighed in relief and ran my way to it, not wasting any time. I flick on the light and slam the door shut, locking it in the process. I then started to pull the skirt of my dress up and pushed my underwear down and did my business.

“Hooooly shit!!!” I moaned out as my pee flow voluntarily out of me. The feeling of bliss when I’m finally relieved was making me feel like I’m in heaven.

I think this night is my lucky night because when I grabbed the toilet paper, it was just enough for me to wipe myself. I threw the used toilet paper in the bin and flushed the toilet. When I got out the bathroom after washing my hands, Chanyeol was sitting on his bed waiting for me. His guitar was already placed on a stand next to his digital piano.

“Uh— you’re out of toilet paper.” I awkwardly stated his gaze at me hard and unreadable.

“Hmm…” Was Chanyeol’s only response, it was so silent it’s almost a whisper.

“Yeah, thanks for letting me use your bathroom.” I cleared my throat.

“I didn’t, you just decided on yourself.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Well you went to my bedroom without my permission too, it’s only fair right?” I started walking out for the door, but his hot palm caged my wrist.

With wide eyes, I twist myself dramatically to look at him and he suddenly crashed his lips on me. His other hand cupped the nape of my neck to stop me from pulling away from him. His lips slowly started to move causing mine to dance along. The heat of his palm burned the skin of the back of my neck.

“Tell me you hate this, tell me to stop.” He said with a steady breath when he disconnects our lips, his grip on me still strong. I glance between his eyes that burned with passion and his lips which are slightly moistened by his own saliva. I contemplated for a moment if I should kiss him back.

“I hate you.” I murmur and pull him to me by his neck tie, crashing our lips together again.

His grip on my wrist loosened and the hand that left found its way around my waist and Chanyeol pull me towards him. I felt him on my stomach, already hard and needy. He fisted my hair now and tugs it a little bit and a whimper escaped from my mouth.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asks breathlessly. He didn’t even give me time to answer and his mouth already found its way on my neck, tracing kisses, leaving a burning feeling as he goes along.  His grip on my hair grows stronger as he sucks on the sensitive skin of my neck.

“Chanyeol…” I whimper as my hands caress his clothed chest.

“Hmm…” He responded in between kisses.

“Did you lock the door?” I ask as I begin to loosen his neck tie. He stopped kissing my neck to look at me, his eyes hooded full of intensity.

“I did.” Chanyeol simply answered. He completely let go of me and back up near his bed.

In one swift move, he removed his jacket off of him and ripped his vest open; some buttons flew all over his room. Leaving him only with an undershirt and a tie that I loosen just a few seconds ago. He sat down on the edge of his bed and motioned for me to come near with his middle and fore finger up.

I did as instructed and walked over where he is slow to tease. I reached my back and fished for the zipper of my dress, letting the garment fall off as I made my way to where he was seated, revealing my matching red underwear.

“Hmm red, you look good in that color.” He compliments as he eyes my body hungrily.

When I reached Chanyeol, I outlined my fore finger from his lips down to his chin, neck, clothed chest, and stomach; I stopped on the waist of his dress pants, kneeling in front of him as I did.

I grabbed his belt and started unbuckling it; he threw his head backward when I began to massage his crotch. The grunt that exits his mouth after sends shiver down my spine and straight to my core. My wetness ever growing.

Chanyeol pushed his pants down along with his boxer briefs and his already really hard dick sprung up. The tip was blushed with arousal and pre cum slowly trickling down.

Without wasting any more time, I grasp him and started sucking the tip and swirl my tongue all around it, his precum blending with my saliva.

“Hyoeun-ah…” Chanyeol moans breathlessly, both his hands collecting all my hair in one big messy ponytail. Another whine exits his mouth when I suddenly took his entirety inside my mouth. The tip of his cock hits my throat making my eyes water immediately, I started making gagging sounds soon after.

“Your gagging sounds better than the music I make.” The comparison made me giggle with laughter while his whole cock still jammed inside my mouth. I felt the reverberation of my giggle vibrate through his skin, which caused him to gyrate his hips on me.

I relaxed my tongue as I pull away from him. My saliva strung when his cock egressed from inside my mouth. I closed my mouth to swallow and I looked up at him, he was looking down at me with severe need. I gripped his dick again and stroke him gently while I look him deep on the eyes.

“I’m going to make you cum multiple times tonight.” Chanyeol firmly stated with a husky tone, his lips grinned wide like the Cheshire cat.

“Oh, can you really?” I raised my brows in doubt, challenging him.

“Watch me…” Chanyeol suddenly pulls me up by my hair and we both stood, he wriggled his pants and it pooled around his feet. He steps out of it, I ripped his tie and undershirt open as he twirls me around throwing me on his bed. He removed his tie and shirt in a quick maneuver and jumped up on top of me.

I retreated up to his bed and he crawls right after me, I stopped withdrawing when my back hits the mountain of pillows he has. Chanyeol’s fingers found the garter of my panties and yank it down with force, I swear I heard it rip a little bit. I lift my ass up to help him and he slides it down my legs and feet, completely off.

He lifts the crotch of my underwear up his nose, rolling his eyes back as he whiffs the garment and touched himself. The scene that was happening in front of me is making me wetter and wetter by the second.

“Mmm, lovely.” He growled.  
“I’m keeping this,” Chanyeol said as he opened the cabinet of his bedside table. He stuffed my red panties in there and closed it again.

“That’s one-half of a pair Chanyeol!” I complained.

“Then I’m gonna have to keep the bra too.” Chanyeol reached for the clasp and he unclutched it in one fluid turn.

His hot mouth immediately latched on my right nipple when he removed my bra and threw it across the room. His big hand grasps the other, kneading it like soft dough. I grabbed his cock, stroking it up and down and he moaned ecstatically when I thumbed the still leaking precum on his tip.

“Lie on your back, for me, baby,” Chanyeol mumbles on my ear, his voice fell an octave down.

I inhaled a heavy breath, my mouth opens with anticipation as I position my head on his pillows. Chanyeol smoothed his hand on my skin, tracing it from the middle of my chest, down to my middle. The sensation he was giving me makes me shiver in the best way possible. Just his touch was enough to make my head whirl.

“I love that you’re wet already,” Chanyeol grumbled when his forefinger found my clit and I let out a whimper from the back of my throat when he rubs circles on it.

Chanyeol’s slick finger effortlessly inserted palm up, pushing in and pulling out before a second finger joins in. He lowers his head on me and his tongue glides up and down, running over my hard nub. His long fingers finally found my g-spot and I cry out when he touched it with the digit of his fingers.

I started thrusting my hips up and down when I felt my climax building up. His other hand playing my nipple in between his fingers.

“Ahh Chanyeol, I’m getting there!” I yelp with irregular breathing. My grip on his hair getting tighter as my peak grows closer.

Chanyeol started to shake his hand while pumping his fingers in and out of me and his head sway violently left and right, using his nose and mouth to graze my clit.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” I cried out as my walls constrict and my legs shake with my release.

“Mmm so good.” Chanyeol pulls his fingers out of me and inserts it into his mouth, slurping my orgasm clean.

Chanyeol rammed half of his cock inside of me all of a sudden and I gasp in surprise, still very sensitive from my previous peak.

“I wanna fucking tear you apart!” His lips attacked my open mouth and slither his tongue in and around, I felt and tasted my wetness on him when he kissed me.

“Oh… Oh God, you’re so big.” I moaned when he sinks his whole shaft inside of me. He paused for a while to let me adjust to his size.

“Do you still hate me now that I’m inside of you, baby?” Chanyeol teased as we look each other in the eyes with equal fierceness.

“Yes, I hate you Chanyeol. I fucking hate you!” I roared, my hands caressing his stomach, his eyes rolled back when he started bucking his hips. Pushing his cock in and out of me excruciatingly slow.

“I’m gonna hate fuck the shit out of you, you’re gonna keep asking for more,” Chanyeol grumbles with unstable words.

“Ugh shut up, just fuck me already!” I wail and the left side of his lips curl up in a taunting smirk.

“Where are your manners, Hyoeun-ah? You should say please.” He teased some more as he stopped pushing.

“Fuck you Park Chanyeol!” I shrieked and my palm hit his cheek thoughtlessly, even I was surprised.

His eyes widen in shock and the look he gave me after sent a shiver down my spine, his cheek now red from the slap. Chanyeol grabbed my wrists and pin them down on either side of my head and lowers himself down my level and bit the fleshy part of my ear before speaking.

“I love it when you get violent!”

To that, he started thrusting again, with force speed this time. I felt my walls burn with the roughness of our skin rubbing together. Chanyeol lets go of my wrists and his left hand wrapped around my neck and the other pushed my left leg up to give him a better angle.

“Yes… Fuck… Me… Daddy… Faster!” I choke out my words separately with each sharp thrust he shoots me. Chanyeol smirked when he heard me call him Daddy, his thrust not hitching at all.

“Don’t judge me, okay!” I continue to choke out my words, my orgasm growing again as his onslaught continues unchanging and consistent.

“I’m not judging you, I love it!”

“Chanyeol, I’m gonna come, don’t stop…”

“Say my name again Hyoeun-ah, say my name!” Chanyeol’s momentum picked up and his thrusting grew faster, my boobs starting to ache as it bounces with each push and pulls.

“Chanyeol don’t stop!” I howled as my walls tighten around his girth along with his hand around my neck.

“Fuck Hyoeun… Fuck, fuck!” Chanyeol bit his lower lip as he rolled his eyes and threw his head back with the sensation we are giving each other.

I reached my hands up to grab his wrist, my breathing compressed to a pant with his tight hold. With three or more push, I finally reached my limit again for the second time tonight. Chanyeol’s restraint on my neck loosened and continue to fuck me as my orgasm ride out. Soon he also contains his extremity and I felt his hot discharge inside of me.

“Holy shit.” Chanyeol breathed out as he rolled me around and he collapsed on his back while I’m now on top of him, our bond still not disconnecting.

“You know I still hate you, right?” I rested my head on his chest and I listen to his heart beat slowly going back to normal. His chest rises up and down with a single chuckle. I prop myself up a little bit to look at him. He scans my whole face and smiled when his eyes land on my lips.

“We should get back to the party before they suspect anything.” He bit his lower lip, his eyes still glued to my mouth.

I gave him a quick smack on the lips before I stood up, his now soft cock slid out of me, our fused ejaculation trickle down my thighs. Chanyeol grabbed the box of Kleenex on his nightstand, pulled out four to five tissues and hand them to me. I gladly took them and wiped myself clean. I grabbed my bra and dress and started to put them on but Chanyeol stood up and stopped me.

“Let me help you, turn around,” Chanyeol said, twirling me around and grabbed the clasp of my bra that was already hanging onto my shoulder. He took the dress from my hand, got down on one knee and my ass rested on his right shoulder. He slowly pulls my dress to my ass as he trails kisses up my back.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Chohee shriek at the top of her lungs as Baekhyun kicked the bedroom door open. Iseul squealed like a pig when she saw us there, obviously in a post-coital moment. Chanyeol immediately pulls my dress to cover my chest and stood up straight, covering his nakedness with my body.

“Did… Did— you just…” Jongdae was lost for words, all of them were. Jongdae, Junmyeon and Chohee’s faces were all twisted in disgust, Iseul and Baekhyun, on the other hand, have knowing smirks on theirs.

“I thought you locked the door?!” I whined as I covered my face in shame.

“I DID! GET OUT, GET THE FUCK OUT!!!” Chanyeol screamed at them as he grabbed a pillow with his left hand, the other covering his naked crotch. The intruders started running and retreating away and Baekhyun slam the door shut behind them.


End file.
